1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a swing arm support structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional swing arm support structure for a vehicle is known wherein a bracket member that supports an engine is coupled to a vehicle body frame with a rear fork supported by the vehicle body frame. See, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. S61-17715.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 3 of Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. S61-17715, a bracket member 5 includes a left and right pair of side plates 5a and 5b, and a cylindrical portion 5c bridged between the center portions of the side plates 5a and 5b. Both ends of each of the side plates 5a and 5b are attached to a rear portion of an engine 1, and the cylindrical portion 5c is coupled to a vehicle body frame 2 by a pivot shaft 13. Moreover, the pivot shaft 13 is fitted into holes 12 and 12 provided on a front end of a rear fork 10 with the rear fork 10 supported on the vehicle body frame 2 being allowed to swing freely.
When the rear fork 10 is directly attached to the vehicle body frame 2 like in the above-described patent document, for example, an external force is transmitted from a road surface to the vehicle body frame 2 through a rear wheel and the rear fork 10. Consequently, it has been difficult to adjust a magnitude and timing of the external force transmitted to the vehicle body frame.